<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金色雪绒花 by Grentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354280">金色雪绒花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos'>Grentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空，空军au，缪拉第一人称回忆录</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>服完半年的劳动役后，在叔父的帮助下，我被获准参加帝国空军军官学校的入学考试。据说有数万人参加了，中选的只有三百来人（前者我不确定，但后者的数据是准确的），因此我不敢怠慢，接到录取通知的时候便从老家整装待发了。<br/>正式入学是开春的时节。校园环境设施很完备，机场、机库不必说，从游泳池到电影院都一应俱全。我将在这里生活两年。<br/>宿舍里有七个人，我旁边的上下铺是卡内连·鲁兹和奥古斯特·沙姆埃尔·瓦列，这两个人过去一起念的文法中学，关系很好，瓦列有个女朋友，还在念书，他们已经订了婚。<br/>有两个不爱说话的，其中一个叫恩斯特·冯·艾森纳，他不可能真的是哑巴，我们叫他“缄默”，他也没有反驳。另一个是保罗·冯·奥贝斯坦，他这人给人感觉就不怎么讨喜，本来叫他“水果”，不记得谁先叫他“干冰”，反正不是我们班的，之后我们也叫他“干冰”。<br/>最聒噪的就是我的上铺，弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特，我们叫他“黑猪”，他莽起来和野猪一样猛。这是夸奖的意思。<br/>另外还有一个红头发的高个子，他的姓比较罕见，姓“吉尔菲艾斯”，名字就很常见了，是“齐格飞”。他没有外号。其实他有，叫“红宝石”，不过我们不敢当着他的面这么说，因为他是我们当中最能打的一个，直接从青年团过来的。反正我们叫他的姓比较多。他性格不错，和我们都处得挺好的，是那种有点儿见外的“挺好”。<br/>我们的宿舍没有住满，轮班值日的时候比其他班辛苦，不过也就干冰一个人辛苦而已，没人和他一组。不是我们不想帮忙，而是他摆出一副不需要帮忙的样子。后来隔壁班倒是有个人经常过来帮他。<br/>第一个阶段的训练时长4个月，全是基本的军队新兵训练。这对吉尔菲艾斯来说很容易，加上有过管理的经验，他成了我们的班长。<br/>头一周，我们每个人都被体力训练和场地运动折磨得疲惫不堪。虽然我才服过劳动役，但当军人还是更辛苦些，做劳务只是保障自己，总有偷懒的时机，但当你做军人的时候你要保障的是你脚下的国土和身后的人民。所以也没有几个人抱怨。<br/>半个月的时间让我们习惯了高强度的训练。晚饭之前，班长被叫出去了，黑猪过去凑了个热闹，回来的时候和我们说了这个消息。<br/>“新来了个插班生。很年轻的插班生。”<br/>“有多年轻？”<br/>“刚过17周岁。”<br/>我们几个面面相觑，军官学校要18周岁才有资格报考。“这是什么道理？”<br/>“被特别照顾的。少年团的大队长，不过人家也通过了入学考试。”<br/>一个被“特别照顾”的孩子，这事儿想想就有点儿棘手，见到他时我们就觉得更棘手了。他长了张洋娃娃似的脸，金发碧瞳，看起来没摸过真枪，身上的军装也干干净净的，像刚拍完入伍宣传报的模特儿，在我们这群刚训练完一身泥土的人群当中格格不入。<br/>他有板有眼地做了自我介绍，声音很嫩，倒还有气势，也许不是那种会在夜里哭喊妈妈的人吧。<br/> <br/>2.<br/>一般我们都互相称外号，对莱因哈特称呼“大队长”（除了班长直接叫他的名字），起初确实有调侃的意思，不过他的水准还真不赖，我们就改口称呼他的姓。后来因为莱因哈特不怎么喜欢他的姓，而且他又是我们当中最小的，我们也和班长一样直接叫他的名字。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯肉眼可见地对莱因哈特很照顾，我们相信是上面有人指示过他这么做。据说莱因哈特的姐姐在给哪个高官做情妇，对于这件事莱因哈特一点就着，估计是真的，但是也犯不着惹他。他性格是高傲了点儿，为人倒不坏，和其他人都来往不多，只和班长走得近。<br/>消息传到隔壁班就不同了，有个冯姓的人是亲王身份，对莱因哈特家里的事情知道得一清二楚，没直接拿莱因哈特开涮，倒是把吉尔菲艾斯说成“趋炎附势”一流。实际上吉尔菲艾斯还真没做什么很过分的事，在我们看来都是挺正常的照顾，只是他长了红头发，红头发在我们这儿不是很受欢迎。红头发在哪儿都不怎么受欢迎。我们过去开玩笑被他抓包过，他本人没为这件事生气，到底长着红头发也是事实。<br/>我们都对班长很尊敬，鲁兹和瓦列更甚，所以对那位亲王很恼火，结果后来是莱因哈特和那个亲王打了一架。那个亲王休学了一个月，在医院里疗伤，不知道是伤了哪里，回来的时候再见到莱因哈特都绕着走。当然他们谁也没受到严重处罚，记了口头警告了事。自此之后，我们对莱因哈特也很尊敬。<br/> <br/>3.<br/>既然宿舍住满了，值日的名单也排满了，莱因哈特和干冰一组。班长本来想和干冰换，和他一组的缄默没发表意见，就没换成。<br/>班长倒是没放弃和莱因哈特一起值日，隔壁班那个（不知为何）讨好干冰的人也一起值日，结果现在他们成了四个人值日。说实话我很羡慕，在做卫生这件事上，黑猪太靠不住，我觉得我比干冰一个人做值日的时候累多了。不过我要是提出我想和莱因哈特交换，班长可能会不开心（他知道黑猪扫起地来会是什么样子），而且我也不是真的想和干冰一组。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.<br/>周六是休息日，意味着这一天都没有课程，不过早晨还是有跑操。解散之后，瓦列和鲁兹去射击室了，鲁兹是我们这届射击成绩最好的（班长的射击成绩也很好，不过他拿第一的次数明显没有鲁兹多），他俩之间的比赛瓦列一次都没赢过，但还是不服输。<br/>我和黑猪还有缄默想申请进行飞行训练，教官认为我们班全员在第二阶段拿到A级飞行员执照没有太大问题，要求我们周末好好休息。后来我们和隔壁班的学员一起组了个三对三的足球比赛，赢了。赢他们没花费很多力气，他们简直不会打配合。我觉得没什么意思，黑猪还想和他们玩会儿，我就先回了宿舍。<br/>刚才玩得浑身是汗很不舒服，我想先去洗个澡。学员们基本都在进行自由活动，就算不运动也在图书馆，总之宿舍楼里没几个人。我收拾了干净衣裳和洗浴用品，去了离宿舍最近的澡堂。<br/>隔着几步路，我听见澡堂里传出水声，看来已经有人在用浴室了。一个人从里面钻出来站在门口，正是吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>班长见到我，没有挪开步子，我往他身侧走了一步，他又侧过身继续挡住我，像是故意的。<br/>“莱因哈特正在用淋浴室。”<br/>“这里是公用澡堂。”我盯着班长没系好的领口，他的头发丝儿还在滴水。“你不是也用了吗？”<br/>“我是用了，我是先来的。”<br/>“那我也可以用啰？”<br/>“当然可以。”他表现得很耐心，不过我听出他不想和我理论。“但是你现在先不要进去。”<br/>被他这么无故拦着，我不太高兴，但半天也没见还有其他人过来，我一个人也不好为难谁。<br/>“你们没在里面做什么坏事儿吧？”<br/>我已经嗅到了一丝微妙的气氛，几乎可以肯定他们之间发生了什么事，并指望这句话能对吉尔菲艾斯造成什么影响。不过班长面不改色，那双蓝色的眼睛波澜不惊：“违反军纪的事吗？没有。”<br/>当时我就认为他们俩之间有点儿什么。其他人虽然没遇到过，但说起来大家都知道，莱因哈特没和其他人一起洗过澡，他要么用教官的单人隔间，要么和其他人错开时间使用。但是他和班长总是形影不离。平时大家训练完都累得要死，没有精力去琢磨这回事儿，现在回想起来还真有些不对味。<br/>“莱因哈特该不会是个姑娘吧？”<br/>“开什么玩笑？”我觉得很荒谬，他的确长得很秀气，像个姑娘，但他身上一点儿女人味都没有。但他的确长得很秀气……“照你的意思，班长占了他的便宜？”<br/>“独占。”鲁兹摸着下巴说，“上次莱因哈特问我托枪的事，我想给他纠正一下手势，被班长抢先了。”<br/>“‘她’，”黑猪强调，“他们肯定已经搞上了，说不定还订了婚。”<br/>“莱因哈特不可能是女人，女人不让上前线。”<br/>“也许她就是为了上前线才假扮男人呢？”黑猪越想越来劲，“忘了她姐姐的事儿啦？她可能不想走她姐姐的老路。”<br/>“那就更不能忘了他把那位亲王揍得有多惨了。”<br/>“还有他的综合成绩是第一。不管他在其他方面有多么优秀，体能没和我们拉开差距也是事实。”<br/>缄默打了一声响指，我们猜他的意思是赞同。<br/>“不试试怎么知道？今晚就验他真身。”<br/>我觉得这个想法蠢毙了，为什么要去试探一个明显是男人的人是不是女人。老实说黑猪也知道自己的说法靠不住脚，但我们没控制住自己的好奇心，毕竟我们对莱因哈特的了解太少了，就算明知道结果也想闹一闹。<br/>奥贝斯坦躺在自己的床上捧着书，根本理都不理我们，一如既往。<br/> <br/>夜里有人拍我的时候我马上就起来了。一行人完全训练有素，悄悄地聚集到莱因哈特的床边。我们一丁点儿声音都没发出来，因为班长的警觉性很高，是他的上铺。班长之前是下铺，莱因哈特来了之后就把下铺让给莱因哈特了。<br/>黑猪对着莱因哈特的床铺直接扑过去，如果是女孩儿肯定要叫了，不过莱因哈特的动作比他还快，直接翻到他身上，制住了他的肩膀，膝盖顶着他的背。<br/>惨叫的是黑猪，我们赶紧打开手电，一群人围着他，莱因哈特一脸惊讶，但丝毫不慌张。吉尔菲艾斯一下从上铺跳了下来，挡在我们和莱因哈特之间，脸上有些怒意。“你们在干什么？”<br/>“怎么样？”<br/>我们当中有个声音不怕死地问了一句。<br/>黑猪被压在床垫上的脸正冲着我们，好像很不甘心：“他是男的。”<br/>灯忽然打开了，我们都以为是教官来了，连忙各自奔向自己的床。我扫过一眼班长的脸，意外地感觉他好像有点儿落寞。我说不上来那种情感，也许是遗憾。难道他也才知道莱因哈特其实是男的？<br/>开灯的是奥贝斯坦，我们早该想到这一点，而且他的灯把教官招来了。溜得快的没有被罚站，只是被要求打扫教学楼的厕所卫生，晨跑要比其他人多跑两圈。罚站的要多跑五圈。被罚的是莱因哈特和黑猪，因为他俩被抓到打架了。班长晚上悄悄陪他，给他放哨，教官一走就让莱因哈特休息，结果也被一起罚站了。<br/>我们都没怎么同情他俩，但对奥贝斯坦都挺恨的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.<br/>那事儿之后我们和莱因哈特之间似乎没那么生分了，偶尔还能打个招呼说两句话，也算达到了目的。莱因哈特知道了我们“验他真身”的确不太高兴，但没有惊讶，可能不是第一次遇到这种误会。班长的心思有点儿摸不准，一般情况下他对谁都和和气气的，严肃起来看着就挺冷酷，不得不说训练阶段他还显得蛮无情（除了对莱因哈特会心软，不过莱因哈特总是出色完成任务）。总之他对我们还是很不错，只是明显对莱因哈特要照顾一些。<br/>听说我们班有个人不会拿到飞行员执照，将来也不会开飞机，我们都猜是奥贝斯坦。虽然他在做飞行训练的时候没出什么异常，但听说他眼神儿不大好，也不知道他是怎么通过入选考试的。而且他也没有拿到摩托车驾驶执照。除了飞行课程以外我们最喜欢的就是驾驶摩托，开摩托车很酷。莱因哈特经常和黑猪抢没有边斗的摩托车，黑猪不知是忌惮他还是让着他，往往是莱因哈特抢到，我们说他真适合做通信骑手。后来有一次莱因哈特把摩托车开进了仓库，撞翻了一个星期的巧克力布丁，他痛心疾首（莱因哈特特别喜欢吃甜食），摩托车也被没收了。之后我们就只允许驾驶边斗摩托车。这才是真正意义上的武装摩托车，边斗上都安装了机枪，而且填了弹。<br/>练习和考试的时候班长都是和莱因哈特一组，他总让莱因哈特驾驶（他的驾驶成绩比莱因哈特要好），我们都习惯他惯着莱因哈特了，不过班长坐在边斗里的情形还是很滑稽。<br/>隔壁班有一对特别会打配合的组合，外号分别叫“妖瞳”（奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，他的两只眼睛天生长了不一样的颜色）和“疾狼”（沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，个子很小，但速度特别快，也特别猛），踢球的时候遇上他俩我们就赢不了了。我觉得班长和莱因哈特的配合度也很高，说不定能和他俩一较高下，不过莱因哈特不怎么喜欢踢球。他们班称呼妖瞳和疾狼是“双璧”。双璧和缠着奥贝斯坦的那个人不在一个班。但我们也算搞清楚了那个人叫什么，安顿·菲尔纳，也是个边缘人物，和干冰认识好像是因为学校里一只上了年纪的大麦町犬。干冰平时独来独往，我们都没怎么关注他的行踪，后来留意了一下，他的确喜欢攒些鸡胸肉，自己没吃，估计是喂给那只狗了。<br/> <br/>6.<br/>艺术修养课换了个教师，不再是梅克林格上尉了。梅克林格上尉被调去了前线。别看他教艺术修养，他到底也是个上尉，是职业军官，不过他对艺术的兴趣更大一些。其实他的课挺无聊的，我们都对艺术不感兴趣，我就常常睡着，所以这门课我们普遍拿不到优秀。班长是最努力的一个了，不过他也就学会了怎么赞美艺术品。莱因哈特总是拿高分，其实他也睡着过，我们不信他真的懂什么艺术，比较相信梅克林格上尉偏袒他一些。（有次监考的时候梅克林格上尉在草稿纸上画了莱因哈特的画像，被我们发现了，后来这张草稿纸不知道被班长捡到哪儿去了。）<br/>新来的教师比较严厉。而且他授课的方式很激进，常常一副不得志的样子，自诩是位被埋没的艺术家。总之听他讲课不是很舒服。在他的课上睡着会被罚，有时候罚得还很厉害，后来得知他背后靠山也很厉害，难怪能在学校里横着走。<br/>我们都看不惯他，联合写了封信希望换个教师。可想而知结果并没有换成，而且我们每个在联名信上写了名字的人都被他报复了。实际上也无非是体罚，莱因哈特惨一点（大概是看他成绩最好），除了体罚，连续两周被他叫过去打杂，还要挨骂。<br/>班长因为袒护莱因哈特，被记了一次顶撞教官，受了处分。如果进了部队的档案，会对他将来的仕途有影响，吉尔菲艾斯在我们这排人当中口碑很好，我们彻底毛了。最生气的是莱因哈特，他原本打算自己扛过去息事宁人，后来连弹簧刀都揣上了，我和缄默把他拦住了。<br/>这不行，我们得商量个对策。莱因哈特的“大队长”不是白叫的。我们的班长吉尔菲艾斯管我们8个人，排长（一般是少尉或者中尉）管三个班，莱因哈特过去做大队长的时候管接近70人，相当于三个排。所以他领导我们二十来个人完全不是问题。<br/>一周后的某天，这个教师就跟出殡了似的，他躺在升旗台上，从宿醉中醒来，所有的行李都堆在他身边，身上只剩裤衩。只是这样的安排花不了一周，最严重的是他的意识形态问题，因为授课时涉嫌传播个人有违官方原则的政治倾向，煽动军校学员，被勒令停职整顿。他最后的结果到底怎样我们不清楚，只知道这样一来他背后的靠山或许也要震一震了。<br/> <br/>7.<br/>隔壁班的“双璧”在这之后和我们走得很近，周六公休时经常一起打发时间。不过和过去一样，班长和莱因哈特很少在课后参与集体活动，也就晚饭的时间能在食堂碰到。<br/>我，鲁兹，还有双璧一起去的食堂，瓦列请了两天假，回去结婚了。鲁兹一个劲儿地给我们使眼色，要我们看班长和莱因哈特那桌。我看了一眼，那两个人有说有笑的。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“你再看。”<br/>我不好一直盯着他俩看，不过他俩旁若无人，也没觉得有什么可疑的目光，我又继续看了一会儿。莱因哈特忽然伸手摸了一把班长的头发，不是给他擦掉头上的什么东西，而是就是在摸班长的头发，一边摸两人还在一边说笑。<br/>“你看到了吧？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>同桌的其他人也看到了，不过大家都没觉得有什么意思，因为挺奇怪的，又不好说。在军校这种地方，男人们之间做很多事都不奇怪，一起睡或者亲吻、互相洗澡甚至给彼此快活一下，都不奇怪。但摸头发这事儿就挺奇怪的。别问，问就是男人对男人做不出这事儿。男人可以对女人这么做，女人可以对男人这么做，女孩儿们之间也可以这么做，但男人之间……感觉就有点儿那意思。违反军纪啥的。班长也脸不红气不喘的，好像很习惯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.<br/>自打上次看到了班长和莱因哈特之间的那一幕，我不由得经常关注他俩的互动，越看越觉得诡异，有几次我听见澡堂的水声儿都不敢进去，深怕自己撞见了什么不该知道的秘密，结果都是我多想了。<br/>瓦列回来之后我给他说了这事儿（可能有点儿添油加醋），他是谈过恋爱的，知道恋人之间会怎么相处，他也觉得班长和莱因哈特之间有点儿暧昧，不过没到谈情说爱那种程度。我们都不敢张扬，万一被有心人拿去编故事，坐实了同性恋的罪名可是够呛。好在他俩也没有更过分的举动了。（至少教官查寝的时候他们都在自己的床上。）<br/>黑猪觉得我是太寂寞了，在军校这种男人扎堆儿的地方憋坏了，看谁都不大正常，偏偏班长和莱因哈特又是特别亲密的两个人，难免会多想。我觉得也是，需要呼吸一下新鲜空气了，于是他们再次出校时，我选择了跟他们一起出去。<br/>瓦列和缄默不去，我们这才知道缄默原来已经结了婚了，好小子，完全看不出来，当真有女孩子能忍受他这么闷哪。兴许他在自己老婆面前特别多话呢，也不说准。<br/>黑猪提议把班长和莱因哈特也叫上，毕竟今后相处的日子不多了。我觉得有道理。鲁兹去请的他俩，不过可能没给他俩说清楚，莱因哈特只当是出来郊游，临近出发时才知道出校是干嘛的——当然是去镇上看女孩子啊。他当下露出索然无味的表情，我们几个有被冒犯到，不过他还是决定了同去。班长倒是一听就懂了，毕竟他呆过青年团。或许是因为他知道这是什么含义，莱因哈特问起他的时候他有点儿含糊其词。当然最后他也决定要来。<br/>出发前小伙子们都很兴奋，我坐在车上，没有觉得比现在更正常的一天了。黑猪是最高兴的，因为妖瞳以前都和他们一起出来，妖瞳长得英俊，来者不拒，又是富家子弟，每次都是妖瞳最吃香。现在妖瞳不在了，少了个竞争对手，他自然高兴，但一想到同行的是莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯，他又灭了气焰。<br/>“看来你俩也蛮正常的嘛，差点儿以为你俩有点儿那什么呢。”<br/>班长和莱因哈特对视了一眼，莱因哈特一脸疑惑：“有什么？”<br/>“……就是兴趣呗，以为你们对女孩子不感兴趣。”<br/>“我目前确实没有谈恋爱的想法，毕竟军校里也没有女孩子啊。”莱因哈特一本正经地回复黑猪，“而且我现在一无所有，人家能看上我什么？”<br/>“就凭你这身制服，她们就会喜欢你。更别提你那张脸了。”<br/>莱因哈特挑起一边眉毛，“哦？我倒是不喜欢以貌取人，也不想和以貌取人的人交朋友。”<br/>班长正喝着水，闻言忽然开始咳嗽，鲁兹忙替他拍了拍背。<br/>“也就是说，你还没有交过女朋友啰？”<br/>莱因哈特摇了摇头，若有所思地看向身边的班长：“吉尔菲艾斯，你交过女朋友吗？”<br/>我不知怎的替班长捏了把汗，他俩关系那么好，莱因哈特居然到现在才好奇他有没有过感情经历，难道是我太八卦了吗？<br/>“没有。”班长清了清嗓子，“决定当兵之后我就没想过这个问题。将来上战场要是有个三长两短，对对方挺不公平的。”<br/>“谁准你说这话了？”莱因哈特不快地打断他，“你忘了怎么答应我的？”<br/>我的听力忽然比任何时候都要灵敏，黑猪也屏息着竖起耳朵，但他俩没把这对话继续下去。班长究竟答应了莱因哈特什么？班长说的“对方”到底和莱因哈特的“我”有什么关联？<br/>“光听你们这对话，我还以为你们正在处对象呢。”<br/>鲁兹趁着气氛凝固赶紧插了一句玩笑，“老实说，要不是你们今天来了，我们都觉得你俩是那种关系。”<br/>我和黑猪点点头。<br/>“不是吧？”莱因哈特看了眼身边的班长，语气很是吃惊：“你们怎么会有这种想法？”<br/>“班长老是宠着你嘛。”<br/>“谁说的，我看他明明对谁都很温柔。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯露出一个无奈的笑容，伸出手叫停：“这个话题还是到此为止吧。”<br/> <br/>从林子里出来，光线明亮多了，司机沿着一条石板路继续开，将我们载到一幢两层建筑旁。我们纷纷从车上下来，班长给了那人小费，之后我们就既不大摇大摆也不畏首畏尾地进了酒馆。酒馆门口坐着个醉汉，一直在闹店里的姑娘。莱因哈特冷冷地看了他一眼，他好像特别讨厌醉汉。<br/>老板娘见到我们，眼睛一亮，直接将我们领上二楼。我们一共是五个人，她叫了六个姑娘进来，我有点儿吃惊。<br/>和黑猪说得一样，姑娘们喜欢穿军装的，见到我们她们都很开心，我们见到女孩子也很开心。莱因哈特和班长是我们当中外表最出色的，尤其是莱因哈特，他穿军装比谁都合适。有两个一进来就盯着莱因哈特不挪眼了，那些女孩儿果然很喜欢他，不过她们也很喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，而且他比莱因哈特要好接近一些。<br/>一个棕色头发的女孩儿直接坐到了我旁边，我稍微有点儿紧张，忍不住四处张望，好在她说话很正常，让我感到就像普通的聊天。我留意到班长似乎比较喜欢金发的那个，他没怎么看那些姑娘，但他的目光落在她身上的次数比其他人要多。那个金发的女孩儿也发现了，顺势坐到了他腿上，拿小腿勾着他的靴子。班长没有拒绝。<br/>“你这红头发挺好看的呀，怎么遮起来。”那位大胆的姑娘一把摘了班长的军帽，戴到自己头上：“我看着怎么样？”<br/>“还不错。”班长委婉地回复她，把军帽重新夺回来。<br/>“嗨，我说真的，你这红头发挺好看的。”她说着伸手摸了摸，“别这么拘谨嘛，我该怎么称呼你？”<br/>“你叫他‘班长’吧，他会严厉对待你的。”<br/>我们都笑了，感觉气氛轻松了些。莱因哈特的面色不太不自然，估计是不适应这种场合。他身边那个亚麻色头发的女孩儿一直盯着他看，眼睛都不眨，像被他迷住了。她是她们当中最好看的一个，但莱因哈特一直没给她眼色。有个黑发的姑娘想坐在他和班长之间，不过他俩挨得太紧了，没有挪开的意思，最后她单独坐到了一边。<br/>一起碰过杯之后，大家陆陆续续进入休闲的状态了，莱因哈特这才开始搭理别人。<br/>“你多大了？”<br/>“19。”<br/>“哦……我还以为你和我一样大呢，我17。”那女孩儿继续问：“你有女朋友吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“那你愿意我当你的女朋友吗？”<br/>“不愿意。”<br/>听他回答得斩钉截铁，那姑娘佯怒了，拉住莱因哈特的衣领，忽然亲了他一下，亲的是脸颊。“讨厌我这么做吗？”<br/>莱因哈特用手背慢慢地擦了一下，我觉得他其实挺反感的。不过他没这么说。“还好吧。”<br/>看着对面两个人如此迅速地就把上了妞，我们越发觉得把他们带出来是个错误的决定——我们是出来渴望放松的，不是出来眼馋的。<br/>大抵是发现了莱因哈特不像他看起来那么冷漠，亚麻发色的姑娘更进一步问道：“我们换间房吧？这里人太多了。”<br/>两个人要单独相处，我们都知道这是什么意思。这时莱因哈特看了班长一眼，班长从刚才起就一直看着他和亚麻头发的女孩儿，脸上的表情很怪。莱因哈特又看过来，盯着我和黑猪。我忽然很心虚，好像他在试探我们，试探我们是不是希望他这么做，或者就像我们要逼迫他这么做一样，因为出发前我们还在开他的玩笑，说他和吉尔菲艾斯是同性恋。<br/>“好。”<br/>他这么回复了那个姑娘，然后被她挽着手两个人出去了。班长也马上从座位上站起来了，他带着金发的姑娘一起出去的。<br/>黑猪凑在门旁瞅着，半晌，对我说道：“他们四个一起进了隔壁房间。”<br/>我觉得松了口气。刚才的气氛实在是太诡异了。如果可以回到刚才的那个场景，我希望自己说了点儿什么缓解气氛。<br/>“我刚才差点儿以为莱因哈特要和班长打起来了……”<br/>“对呀……我也这么以为，这可真奇怪。”<br/>“那两位帅哥怎么回事？”棕发姑娘问道。<br/>“他们关系很好。”<br/>她露出不理解的表情，耸了耸肩。黑猪坐回来，我们几个继续一起喝酒聊天。不知过了多久，我开始觉得晕乎乎的，黑猪的军服外套解开了，一手搂着一个姑娘，三人并排跳舞。我和鲁兹两个人在一旁傻笑地看着他们，就好像我们现在都只是普通的青年，不必面对战场和明天。<br/>忽然墙上传来一声响，不轻不重的，我和鲁兹都是背靠着墙壁，吓得一机灵，连忙贴着墙听隔壁的动静。没有人声儿，也没听到别的声音，就像我刚才出现了错觉一样。而过了半晌，撞墙的声音又断断续续地出现了，刚开始很轻，慢慢变重了。<br/>棕色头发的姑娘听了一下，她也有点儿醉了，脸上浮着两抹酡红，和我们说隔壁是在办事儿。<br/>我下巴都快掉地上了，没有别的意思，班长和莱因哈特这两个人平时挺纯真的，上次妖瞳说了个带颜色的笑话，大家都笑了，就班长和莱因哈特没笑。（班长绷着脸，可能是在忍，莱因哈特确实没听懂。）总之我根本想像不到他俩办事儿的场面，虽然他们带着姑娘出去了，我也没往那方面想。兴许是那两位姑娘特别上道。<br/>“冰块儿都化没了。”<br/>“我下去再要一桶吧。还要别的吗？”<br/>“拿点儿吃的。”<br/>我一边下楼，眼前越发昏沉。好不容易凑到吧台前，感觉旁边一桌的姑娘有点儿眼熟。再定睛一看，那正是刚才和吉尔菲艾斯调情的那位金发姑娘，我再环视一周，那位亚麻头发的姑娘也在厅里，一个人在喝酒，有两个男人在找她搭讪。<br/>我赶紧冲上楼，隔壁的房门紧闭着。我悄悄拧了把门把手——锁着的。<br/>“黑猪……”我不知道该怎么开口，“你确定他们是四个人进去的吗？”<br/>“我又不瞎。怎么啦？”<br/>“那两位姑娘在楼下呢。”<br/>“胡说……”他不确定起来，“见鬼了吧？”<br/>我们连忙贴着墙壁，“咚咚”的敲门声再次令我们警觉起来。<br/>“小哥，”是老板娘。“冰块儿桶给你放这儿了。”<br/>“嗯，谢谢您。”<br/>“啊，等等——”黑猪拉住那位太太，“刚才还有两位姑娘，一个金发的，一个……”<br/>“亚麻色头发的。”我补充道。<br/>“对，她俩，方便让她们过来一起玩儿吗？”<br/>“当然可以呀，”老板娘虽然不解，但很热情：“我这就把她俩叫上来。”<br/>黑猪和我互相看了一眼，黑猪给那位太太多塞了点儿小费。“麻烦您了。”<br/>“我没喝多吧？”<br/>鲁兹已经醒酒了。<br/> <br/>恍恍惚惚感觉有人进来了，拍了拍我，又拍了拍鲁兹，然后拉起地上的黑猪扛在肩上。班长的眉头锁得很紧，不过看起来不怎么生气。<br/>“你们怎么喝了这么多？现在要回学校了，赶紧收拾一下。”<br/>我坐起来，问他：“莱因哈特呢？”<br/>班长稍稍停顿了一下，语气里有一种很刻意的淡然：“他已经先上车了。”<br/>但凡他们的房间里有一个姑娘，我们都可以开他俩的玩笑，但现在这种情况我们装傻都很难。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>酒馆场景，第三人称，隔壁房间的动静</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他一直是个懂礼貌懂分寸的人。但他认为如果在这种情况下还要继续懂礼貌和分寸，可能莱因哈特就会失去什么，从而他也会失去什么。<br/>莱因哈特走在前面，一直没和他搭话，他看到那个亚麻色头发的女孩儿挽着莱因哈特的胳膊，两个人的身高很般配。金发的姑娘也挽着他的，时不时打量他一眼。<br/>“你一直跟着我们，是想四个人一起玩儿吗？”<br/>亚麻头发的姑娘回过头来问他，吉尔菲艾斯愣住了。莱因哈特这才转过脸，两只眼睛微微地瞪大着看他。他很清楚，这是莱因哈特不怎么安心的表现。从到这里开始，莱因哈特一直表现得不怎么安心。<br/>“是我冒昧了。如果两位女士不介意的话，一起也不错。”<br/>他摆出一贯的笑脸温和地说道，这让他很不像是个军人，也让在场的两位姑娘很不像是妓女。亚麻头发的女孩儿脸红了，露出她这个年纪应有的娇羞，莱因哈特转而看向她，握住她的手腕往自己的方向拽了一下。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的心脏跟着紧了紧，他忽然无比希望赶紧带莱因哈特离开这里，但他想不出这么做的理由，他说服不了自己。<br/>“这位先生好像不乐意。”金发姑娘揶揄地说，“我们不要打搅他们了吧？空房间多的是。”<br/>“我没有不乐意。”莱因哈特立刻驳道，双眼微微眯起地看向吉尔菲艾斯：“而且他又没问我的意见，你俩不介意就行了。对吧，‘班长’？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯既不肯定也不否定，他看着面前的莱因哈特，不确定该用什么语气回应对方的闹脾气。<br/>“没什么不好，人多了还比较热闹。”他故意说。<br/>“是啊。”<br/>金发的姑娘来回打量了他俩一眼，说道：“我去拿点儿喝的上来吧。”<br/>她的身影刚刚从走廊上消失，莱因哈特马上向吉尔菲艾斯发问：“你觉得讨厌吗？”<br/>“讨厌什么？”<br/>“她摸你头发，你讨厌吗？”<br/>这是个有点儿细腻的问题。吉尔菲艾斯看了看莱因哈特身边的姑娘，轻声答复：“你喝多了。”<br/>他的语气跟哄小孩儿似的，莱因哈特听了不大高兴。<br/>“只是问个问题罢了。遮遮掩掩的。到底讨厌吗？”<br/>“我其实不喜欢人家碰我头发，这么说可以吗？”<br/>“那我呢？”<br/>“你不算。”<br/>“这还差不多。”<br/>一旁的亚麻头发女孩儿看他俩的眼神有些疑惑，“你俩打什么哑谜呢？”<br/>“他的头发呀。”莱因哈特学着刚才的金发姑娘一把摘了吉尔菲艾斯的军帽，“你觉得他这红头发好看吗？”<br/>“好看。”她话音刚落，又一眼不眨地继续盯着莱因哈特，她明显更喜欢莱因哈特一些。“你的金发也好看。”<br/>“金发哪儿有红发稀奇呀。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯从他手上夺回自己的军帽，这次没有再戴回头上，不过莱因哈特作势要摸他的头发时，他将脑袋偏了一下。他从来不会这么做，但这次下意识地躲开了。<br/>“就你这样他们还说你宠我呢。”<br/>“这又不是一回事。”<br/>“原来你俩的关系还真好。”<br/>“他和谁都能处得好。”<br/>金发姑娘很快上来了，拿的是莱因哈特不认识的牌子。他不懂酒。吉尔菲艾斯认识，都是度数不高的酒，年轻人喜欢的，经喝，但莱因哈特酒量不好，而且他已经喝了一些了。<br/>“你俩猜拳，”她用手指在吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特之间比划，向吉尔菲艾斯说：“如果你输了就吻我，赢了嘛……就吻他。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯的视线跟着看过去，也就是说他要么吻身边的金发姑娘，要么吻对面的莱因哈特。<br/>亚麻色头发的女孩儿对莱因哈特说：“你输了就喝酒，赢了就吻我。”<br/>“我不想吻你。”<br/>“那我吻你。”<br/>“我也不想猜拳。”<br/>“你真难伺候呀，”金发姑娘拿出一副牌，“那想玩儿牌吗？”<br/>“比猜拳好点儿。”<br/>猜拳是酒鬼的活动。在莱因哈特的概念里是如此。打牌就不一样了，这是项脑力活动。报纸教过群众不少的双人纸牌玩法，但姑娘们想要参与进来，这样她们赢了就可以让两个小伙子脱衣服。她们自己也乐意脱。<br/>开局没多久，莱因哈特死死地盯着吉尔菲艾斯的手，那只手非常大、手指非常修长，不过手掌上有许多茧。<br/>“你是不是偷牌了？”<br/>“我没有。”<br/>“把手拿开。”<br/>——他的确偷牌了。亚麻色头发的姑娘捧住莱因哈特的脸狠狠地吻了一下，吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇则飞快地在金发姑娘的脸蛋上拂过。莱因哈特的脸色有点儿冷，但没发话。<br/>“你是不是又偷牌了？”<br/>“你这样很不绅士呀。”金发姑娘笑着说，“而且你偷牌的水准也太烂了。你到底是想赢还是想输？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看了莱因哈特一眼，又看了看身边的金发姑娘，将制服脱下来，穿着里面的衬衣。该专心些了，他想到，莱因哈特喝了酒，不可能一直状态饱满。<br/>莱因哈特不是那种运气很好的人，他也是，他的运气还更差一些。直到他即将脱掉军裤，莱因哈特也还穿着衬衣。<br/>在异性面前只穿着裤衩让他很害臊，不过或许是环境的关系，他隐隐也有些兴奋。“你不作弊还玩儿得好一些。”金发姑娘说。他看了眼牌面，莱因哈特要脱掉衬衣了。<br/>他没少见过莱因哈特光着膀子的样子，洗澡的时候他就见得多了。莱因哈特的皮肤比旁边的姑娘还要白嫩，因为酒精的作用有些发红，经过军校严格的饮食与训练管控，肌肤还很光滑，看起来很好摸。但他本人没有自觉。亚麻头发的姑娘眼神赤裸地将他上下打量了一遍，说：“你真可爱。”<br/>“你还是作弊了吧？”<br/>莱因哈特不甘心地问，他的话说得不太清楚，整个人有些迷糊。吉尔菲艾斯摊开双手——这次真的没有，他都快赤身裸体了。<br/>亚麻头发的女孩儿给莱因哈特递了一杯酒，他一饮而尽，然后赢了的吉尔菲艾斯要吻他。<br/>“吻哪儿？”<br/>他问向制定这个规则的人。<br/>金发姑娘抖了抖肩，“你随意。”<br/>他再次看向莱因哈特，那张白净的脸蛋红扑扑的，花瓣似的嘴唇沾了酒水，看起来很湿润。莱因哈特其实一向很好看，他想吻莱因哈特的嘴，会不会很奇怪？<br/>刻意回避奇怪才是真的奇怪。他这么想到，吻了吻莱因哈特的嘴，只是四瓣非常轻柔地相贴。莱因哈特眼睛眨了一下，没反应过来发生了什么。<br/>“你们刚才接吻了。”<br/>金发姑娘说。另一个姑娘的眼神有些起疑。<br/>“是亲了一下。”<br/>“是接吻。”她强调，搂过吉尔菲艾斯的脖子将嘴唇贴上他的脸：“这才是亲，但你们刚才不是这么做的。”<br/>“因为我亲的是嘴。”<br/>“不是。亲和接吻给人的感觉是不一样的。而且，你都不让我亲你的嘴。”<br/>“别纠结这个了吧。”莱因哈特不满地说，“还来不来了？”<br/>“你们三个玩儿吧。”<br/>金发姑娘搁下手牌。<br/>“我也不想来了。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯说，他想找点儿东西穿。<br/>“如果我要离开这间房，你不会和我一起离开的，对吧？”<br/>金发姑娘问道，吉尔菲艾斯直接看向莱因哈特，“我得照顾他。”<br/>“你真没劲。”<br/>她甩下这句话，走了出去。莱因哈特见牌局散了，软绵绵地向后靠在了床垫上。亚麻头发的姑娘摸了摸他的金发，开始解他的腰带。莱因哈特就这么躺着一动不动。他不是个很习惯被伺候的人。吉尔菲艾斯照顾归照顾，军校那种地方也不可能照顾到什么程度，至少吉尔菲艾斯还没帮他干过脱衣服这种事。不过他现在躺着一动不动，一定是要人伺候的。在那姑娘要碰到莱因哈特的身体时，吉尔菲艾斯猛地扯住了她的手腕：“你别碰他。”<br/>他立刻解释自己的行为：“先让他睡会儿吧。”<br/>“我是打算让他睡会儿呀。你以为我要做什么？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯，你以为她要对莱因哈特做什么？“你在想些下流的事吧？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯没作声，虽然他没想那些，但她一提起他反而想到了。“你别动他比较好，不然他醒来会生气的。”<br/>“怎么呢？”<br/>“他对你没什么想法。”<br/>亚麻头发的姑娘笑了，有些生气的那种笑：“你还真了解他啊。”<br/>他点点头，“我还可以告诉你，如果你想和他发生点儿什么，而且如果发生了，哪怕只有一次，你就会成为他的女朋友，保不准他还会娶你。”<br/>姑娘眼睛里的光动了动：“你告诉我这个干什么？”<br/>“我想告诉你的是，你别强迫他对你负责。他一定会这么做。但他不会开心。”<br/>“你把这话说得太严重了。”她看了看床上的莱因哈特，“年轻人都喜欢找乐子。而且你们这些当兵的——尤其是你们这些当兵的，有了别的妻子也会继续找乐子。”<br/>“如果你觉得和他只是一时的找乐子，这算不上什么——”吉尔菲艾斯的神色一凛，“我尊重你的想法，但不要强加在别人身上。尤其是一个责任心比你重的人身上。”<br/>屋里另一个姑娘也走后，吉尔菲艾斯在座位里坐了一会儿，脑子有些发蒙。他意识到自己刚才说得有些过头了，表现得一点儿也不绅士，那个女孩儿一定很难堪。他不该那么说的。但他如果不这么说的话……他看向床上的莱因哈特，走过去替他脱下军裤。莱因哈特睡得不大好，一直皱着眉头，被吉尔菲艾斯捣鼓了一会儿，渐渐醒了过来。吉尔菲艾斯仍然在看他。<br/>莱因哈特的呼吸里有酒气，似乎还有花的清香，刚才他亲莱因哈特的时候留下了这个模糊的印象。莱因哈特伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，故意用手指拽了拽他的红头发。“这次不躲了？”<br/>“对不起。”出于一些细腻的原因，吉尔菲艾斯道歉了。“我之前其实没想躲开的。”<br/>“我知道，有别人在嘛。”莱因哈特笑了一下，情绪似乎有好转。“我睡了多久？”<br/>“才十几分钟。还能再睡好一会儿。”<br/>“我有些头晕，但睡不着。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯从冰块桶里捡了几块冰，抽出手巾包起来搭在莱因哈特的额头上。化掉的冰水顺着光洁的额头流下来，打湿了莱因哈特鬓角的金发，他又拎起冰块，替他擦了擦。莱因哈特闭着眼，一动不动地躺着，就让吉尔菲艾斯这么伺候着。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯，你觉得讨厌吗？”<br/>“讨厌什么？”<br/>“比如……我惹你生气的时候。”<br/>“你没有惹我生气过。”<br/>“像我之前害你也要一起罚站。”<br/>“那是因为我违背了校规，不是你害的。”<br/>“那你被记了顶撞师长呢？”<br/>“你记得的事真多啊，”吉尔菲艾斯有些乐，耐心地说道：“你说的每件事都是我自找的，为什么怪在自己身上？”<br/>“我只是怕你觉得讨厌，像现在这样……还要替我擦额头上的水。”<br/>莱因哈特会担心这种事，一点儿都不像莱因哈特。<br/>“我不讨厌。”<br/>“那亲我呢？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看向莱因哈特的脸，他还是闭着眼睛，继续在说话。“因为我应该讨厌的，但是好像不讨厌。因为是你，好像就不讨厌。”<br/>莱因哈特没说下去，显然他也发现了有些奇怪。缪拉他们觉得他俩之间很奇怪，不是没有根据的，他自己也觉得奇怪了。吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵发热，不知道是不是酒精烧的。他低下头，又吻了一次莱因哈特，这次要久一些。<br/>“我也不讨厌。”<br/>他对莱因哈特说。<br/>四目相接的时候，他们吻了第三次。四下无人，他们可以想吻多久就吻多久。不知是谁先伸的舌头，让两人间的空气纠缠起来。他一点点压到莱因哈特的身上，代替了刚才那个女孩儿的位置。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯身上的衬衣纽扣还没来得及扣起来，莱因哈特的手伸了进去，他的手指是凉的，但掌心在发烫，触碰在吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛上令他激灵得起鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>时间漫长得吉尔菲艾斯失去了概念，莱因哈特还没有放开他的嘴，两条手臂环住他的脖子，舌头像要汲取水分一样舔舐他的口腔。喝多的人就会这样，总是觉得渴。<br/>莱因哈特的舌头很软，吉尔菲艾斯感到嘴里一阵酥麻，裤子里发紧了。他醉得没有莱因哈特厉害，兴致刚刚好。他情不自禁地在莱因哈特的大腿上磨蹭，以缓解下体的焦躁。但莱因哈特还是在吻他，让他越来越热，直想找个什么地方钻进去。他把莱因哈特的底裤脱下来了，然后用力地回吻对方。<br/>“不来了。”莱因哈特推了他一把，“我快喘不上气了，不来了。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯继续摸他，他又说：“不来了。你的手好烫。”<br/>“烫才摸你，你身上比较凉快。”<br/>“可我也热……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯拉过他的双腿，让它们在自己面前打开。莱因哈特这才反应了一下，想把自己的腿并拢，但吉尔菲艾斯的力气比他大。<br/>莱因哈特也不是毫无兴致，被吉尔菲艾斯的手一碰，他轻微地发起抖来。莱因哈特19岁了，还没有让自己快活过，吉尔菲艾斯的手让他有些害怕。但他信得过吉尔菲艾斯，而且他不介意和吉尔菲艾斯变得一样。<br/>“你弄哪儿呢……”<br/>“你没有那种感觉吗？”吉尔菲艾斯低下身来，嗓音很低沉。“想进个什么地方……”<br/>莱因哈特感到对方扣在自己臀部的手指在用力，塞到里面的那根手指也在用力。吉尔菲艾斯弄得他前面麻麻的，屁股也麻麻的，他对这很陌生，忍不住说：“没有，别来了。”可吉尔菲艾斯一吻他，他又想让对方继续。<br/>当吉尔菲艾斯进入的时候，两个人还没有反应过来发生了什么。第一次吉尔菲艾斯丢得很快，然后清醒了些，发现自己骑在莱因哈特的身上。<br/>莱因哈特皱着眉头，两只手紧紧地掐着他的肩膀。他冲动地用力撞了一下，莱因哈特的头撞到了床板。<br/>“疼啊……”<br/>“头疼？”<br/>他喘着气，勉强询问对方。<br/>“头疼……屁股也疼。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯连忙看了一眼，没有出血。“没有出血。”<br/>莱因哈特没有回复他，他好像正在独自忍耐什么，他对当下唯一的认知就是要忍耐下去。别无他法，因为他很在乎吉尔菲艾斯，也在乎对方的感觉。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯渐渐温柔了些，索取得也更频繁了。他第一次做，没想到是这么舒服的事。莱因哈特也看起来好多了，至少脸上不像是疼，然后他慢慢醒了酒，意识到现在是怎么回事儿了。他惊出了一身冷汗，但面颊热得红通通的。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯——”<br/>莱因哈特从来没想过这么疯狂的事，只觉得自己的脑子都要融化了。吉尔菲艾斯应声动作，他扬起脑袋，咬住下唇吞回一连串的声音。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯压下来抱着他，他立刻紧紧地回抱住对方，感觉自己像在做梦一样，但身体的感觉很真实。吉尔菲艾斯的身上很烫，弄得他浑身发软。他知道这件事不应该发生在男人之间，觉得舒服就更奇怪了，就像他和吉尔菲艾斯真的是同性恋一样。吉尔菲艾斯大概也是这么想的，现在他们的确是同性恋了。但现在没有别人，这是他和吉尔菲艾斯之间的秘密。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.<br/>第三阶段的学习结束时，我们班每个人（除了干冰）都拿到了B级飞行员执照。有几个人被选中，留下来继续学习驾驶多引擎飞机。莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯都被留下来了，对我们其他人来说，则是准备毕业入伍了。<br/>一想到要与朝夕相处了两年之久的同学们分道扬镳，我不由有些感慨，对于今后将面对的一切，我认为自己已经做好了准备。我一定会怀念这里，怀念他们，也期待与他们成为战友。<br/>整理行李时，我发现自己没多少东西需要带走，也没有留下什么。有个人忽然叫我，叫的是“缪拉”。我的外号是“铁壁”，因为比起其他的技巧，我更擅长严防。不过有个人不习惯叫人外号，我们一致认为这一点非常“长官”。这个人是莱因哈特。<br/>我回过头去，看到莱因哈特就在我身后，他顺势拍了我一下，手搁在我肩膀上。我条件反射地挪开了，和他保持至少一米的距离。我不知道我为什么会这么做，就好像那只手让我浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩一样。他莫名其妙地看着我，我心里有点儿过意不去，因为我刚才表现得很嫌弃，我并没有这个意思。<br/>他没有进一步接近，而是就站在了原位和我说话。我没听进去几个字，脑子里一直在想那天酒馆隔壁传来的咚咚声。<br/> <br/>10.<br/>分配前夕，学校安排了飞行演练，接下来接受多引擎飞机驾驶训练的学员将会为我们展示一点儿花样。双璧也被留下来了，所有那些我们在玩乐时觉得棘手的对象，往往在课业上也干得我们无力反抗。<br/>“那是班长。”<br/>鲁兹指给我看。吉尔菲艾斯是作为莱因哈特的僚机出列的，他俩是整场演练中唯一一组双机编队。实战中我们更乐意采取战术调整比较灵活的三机或是四机的编队，不过那往往很难实现。<br/>他们所展示的特技飞行每个人都学过，有些看起来轻松的技巧其实做起来特别难，而看起来极具危险性的动作反而很简单，这些花里胡哨的技巧不光具有观赏性，同时能在眼花缭乱的空战中救回你的小命。<br/>他俩做起来特别熟练，而且配合度很高。想当初，莱因哈特足足飞满了一百来次才被允许单独飞行（我们一般都是教官陪飞七八十次左右），实际上他早就能够独自飞行了，他学得很快，而且很扎实。不过正是因为如此，教官不敢让他太早独自飞行——他很容易取得卓越的成绩，攻击性太强，但保险起见，还需要更沉稳些。这一百次中有六十多次都是班长在陪他，因为莱因哈特不乐意被教官盯得那么紧。<br/>在演练即将结束时，双机分别做了一次殷麦曼翻转作为收尾，准备恢复初始队列。吉尔菲艾斯那架僚机忽然笔直地冲了出去，座机里冒出一股黑烟。我们都吓了一跳，莱因哈特立刻向他靠拢，他在给吉尔菲艾斯偏正航向，班长的位置肯定什么都看不见，他的座舱里满是烟，而且越来越浓。<br/>“出了什么问题？”<br/>有人在问。没人能给出回答，可能的问题太多了。看样子哪种都不太妙。<br/>过了一会儿，我们看到僚机的机身已经开始向下倾斜了，再不选择跳伞，就没有足够的安全高度了。场下有几个人站了起来，冲吉尔菲艾斯大喊着“快跳伞！”，但这距离太远了。两架飞机一起冲向机场旁的森林，我们忍不住拔腿跟过去。长机由左后侧抄到了僚机的右边，然后僚机开始向左转向，莱因哈特的右侧机翼擦过了一排桦树。两架飞机都成功避免了冲进森林。<br/>教官一直在对着对讲机说话，他很急切，但这种情况下塔台也什么都做不了。我们在心中默数着倒计的数字，紧张地看着他俩越来越统一的步调，展开襟翼，放下起落架，抬起机头——然后一起迫降着陆了。<br/>几乎在长机停稳的同时，莱因哈特跳了下来，冲到冒烟的僚机旁打开了吉尔菲艾斯的座舱盖。<br/>我们这才知道吉尔菲艾斯当时并不是不想弃机，而是座舱盖卡住了。如果他没有迫降成功，也许这辈子都不能再开飞机了——如果还有命的话。<br/>回过神来，我感到自己手脚冰凉。如果是我的座舱里浓烟滚滚，看不清前方，在打不开座舱盖的情况下，我会完全信任我的搭档、冷静地听从对方的指挥吗？或者我的搭档出现这种情况时，我会为了给出最精确的指导，冒着极高的身亡风险陪他一起迫降吗？我能和另一个人达到如此高度的协调吗？<br/>我不敢想象这种事发生在自己的身上，我自认为我做不到他俩中任何一方所做的那样。我看着周围全都松了一口气的战斗机飞行员，意识到也许只有莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯两个人才能做到这样。<br/> <br/>11.<br/>我和鲁兹还有瓦列分到了同个联队，黑猪没和我们一起，可能是因为他的风格比较激进。干冰则去了地面指挥部。那天莱因哈特来和我道别，我很惊讶他会做这种事，不过和其他人聊到才知道，他和我们班每个要离开的人都道别了。虽然平时来往得不怎么热切，但我还是很感动。（在我眼里，他已经和长官没什么两样了。我对他很尊敬。）<br/>从这里离开的毕业生大多数都是后备军官中士，莱因哈特是少数的后备军官上士。他今后一定还会晋升，真希望我还会有机会遇到他和吉尔菲艾斯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.<br/>这一年来，我在我所在的联队听说了不少有关于莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的事迹，他俩已经是风云人物了，由于他俩之间的配合度高（战斗机飞行员往往都单兵作战能力比较强，像他们那样理想的组合非常少见），分配后一直在同个联队，入伍半年内就先后达到了王牌飞行员的标准。这对我来说一点儿都不意外。我比较意外的是，莱因哈特最初被分配到了外籍军团，他们受训的程度不如我们，使用的机型也是从其他联队那儿淘汰的，总之打起硬仗来会比较辛苦，不是莱因哈特这类角色能够彻底发挥自己的环境。想起过去听说他姐姐是某位高官的情妇，得知这个消息后我们又不太肯定了。不过是对方失利了也说不准。<br/>外籍军团的那些人通常不懂德语，或者懂点儿，但说得很差劲，需要翻译，我想莱因哈特恐怕很难指挥他们。不过他依然干得不错，还和班长两个人学了门通用的外语。我一想到他俩用德语口音说外语就不免觉得好笑。（我们挺想听听看，不过他俩拒绝了。）<br/>晋升为少校后，莱因哈特就被分配到了我们这儿做第一大队的队长。他惯用的标识是“白一号”。吉尔菲艾斯也晋升了，他连晋了两级，现在是中尉，按规矩不能再做莱因哈特的副官，所以他现在是莱因哈特直辖中队的中队长，下辖四组三机编队，他惯用的标识是“红三号”。<br/>调离了原先的联队，相应的机型也要更换，他俩直接从原部队的机场一路自驾飞过来的（一定是莱因哈特的主意），大概是午饭刚过的时间点，两架崭新的战斗机就出现在我们的上空，环绕着我们的基地转了两圈后（这让我们很紧张），缓缓降临在了我们联队的停机坪。<br/>地勤人员在他们的机身上涂画个性标识和过往的战绩，我们羡慕地看着他们的尾翼上一条条光荣的竖线。他俩之前呆的外籍军团和我们这儿不一样，我们这儿不是重点军事部署地区，而且靠海，所以平时还比较清闲，在王牌飞行员标准提高到十架击落之后，我们这本来就没满编的联队里一个王牌飞行员都没有，现在他俩来了，我们一下就有了两位王牌飞行员。说起来他俩被调过来，也是因为策略变动的关系，和我们熟悉一下，融入联队的氛围之后，今后就有得忙了。<br/>联队长集合所有队长开了一个短暂的会议，除此之外，所有第一大队的飞行员也都到场，认识新来的第一大队大队长和第一大队直辖中队中队长。我很荣幸被编入了班长的直辖中队，鲁兹和瓦列不在第一大队，莱因哈特说看看情况，他想把他俩都要到第一大队来。<br/>解散前，莱因哈特叫住了我，走过来拍了拍我的肩膀。我感觉他可能是记得上次我躲开了他的事，故意想试探我，不过这次我没有躲开。虽然我还是想起了那天酒馆里的动静，和班长遮遮掩掩地告诉我们莱因哈特已经先回到了车上的事。我悄悄看了一眼他身后的吉尔菲艾斯，班长没作声，目光有些意味深长，我不清楚他到底在想什么。<br/>那双颜色很浅的眼珠令我陡然一震，我立刻行了个军礼。莱因哈特笑了笑：“紧张什么？我们还是同学呀。”<br/>“是，莱……”我实在没办法像从前那样喊出莱因哈特的名字，“是，长官。”<br/>“哎。你去忙吧。”<br/>我鞠了一躬，转身离开了有五六米，再回过头来，看到班长和莱因哈特两人有说有笑地向休息室的方向走过去。他俩之间似乎有什么感觉变了，又好像没变——莱因哈特比过去沉稳（或者说威严）了些，但在班长面前还是从前那样。我真想让已婚男人瓦列来鉴别一下他俩现在大概是什么关系。</p><p>13.<br/>大概过了一个半月左右，同样声名大噪的“双壁”也被调过来了，他们被分在了第二大队担任中队长。又陆陆续续补充了些队员后，我们全联是满编的状态。第九中队和第十中队被划成了两个全新的攻击机单位，混合了俯冲轰炸机和攻击机这类集中对地攻击的机种。我们有些庆幸被划分的不是自己，大家都不乐意开轰炸机，没人想当“巴士司机”，开战斗机还是酷多了。<br/>联队长组织了一次足球比赛促进新队员们之间的友谊。我们是第二名，第一名是第二大队。我对此也一点儿都不惊讶，双璧的配合没几个人能破，至少他俩组队的话没有输过。而我们第一大队，鲁兹和瓦列都不在，我感觉我在和过去不屑同台竞技的对手组队。<br/>洗完澡后，我感到身上舒服了点儿。关上花洒时，澡堂里还是传来了冲水的声音。我没有多想。我走到柜子前，发现架子上挂着两套军服，领口内侧绣的是莱因哈特和班长的名字。我内心里觉得有点儿巧，忍不住向澡堂里看了一眼，看向传来水声的方向，那儿是隔间。但只有一个隔间在被使用。<br/>我带着一种忐忑的好奇上前走了两步，忽然意识到我不需要去得到他们俩之间的什么证明，就像他俩之间的每一次比翼飞行都足够明显了一样。我转身离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14.<br/>联队基地的后面，是一座很美的临海城镇，人口稀少，相对富饶，几年前镇上修建了一所军人俱乐部供军人放松。我们驻扎下来后，常去那儿消遣，看个电影或者聊聊天、打打桌球什么的。通常不同级别的军官、士兵不会在一块儿消遣，但这边的规矩没那么严格，于是我们和从前一样，一伙人一起行动。<br/>这所俱乐部里最多的就是海军，他们的纪律比我们要散漫（我们只是闲而已），和我们不太搭界，通常也不会一块儿玩。于是一如既往地，我们穿过他们之间，坐到我们常占的桌边，谁也不看谁。<br/>一个英俊的男人出现在一群男人当中通常会引起其他男人的厌恶，比如莱因哈特。（吉尔菲艾斯也很英俊，但他看起来比较和气，事实也证明他一般不和什么人结梁子。）随着莱因哈特入座，已经有桌人冲这边看过来了，那桌人是海军陆战队的。我们时常弄不清他们到底属于海军还是陆军，总之他们个个都是陆战精兵，也可以在海上作战。<br/>由于莱因哈特并非那种英俊，或者说他阳刚坚毅的军人气质之下，有种纤弱的阴柔感（在我念过的学校里，长得漂亮又不够强壮的孩子总被欺负得最惨），我感到那群人的眼神很玩味。莱因哈特是少校，我们这伙人当中级别最高的长官，比他们的军衔都要高，显然对方也发现了。不过他们并不害怕空军少校。<br/>过了一会儿，一位侍应生过来了，放下我们点的东西后，低声和莱因哈特说有几个少尉想认识他，询问他愿不愿意去别桌坐坐。<br/>我们听了这话很难堪，侍应生的眼神也很难堪，我们知道她不想掺和进来，不过她只是个侍应生，这里都是她得罪不起的人。莱因哈特往那边看了一眼，笑了一下，他们的眼神就变了。我想他肯定露出了一个很轻蔑的笑容。班长也往那边看，他不笑的时候面上很冷，我忽然放心了一点儿，甚至隐约有些说不出的兴奋。<br/>后来没发生什么，就当彼此让了一步，这个玩笑就过去了。但在莱因哈特去前台结账的时候，有个陆战队的中尉跟过去了，走到他身边和他说话。不知道两个人说了什么，竟往俱乐部的后门绕过去，而且还有两个陆战队的也跟过去了。我们立刻也站起来。班长直接过去问莱因哈特怎么了。<br/>“他要和我比格斗。”<br/>莱因哈特说这话的时候挑起了一边的眉毛，语气很奇特，我们听起来也觉得很奇特。因为无论是从体型还是军种来说，显然都是莱因哈特会吃亏，这种明目张胆欺负人的事发生在军官之间有些滑稽。<br/>“怎么了？是以前认识的人吗？”<br/>莱因哈特耸耸肩，“我怎么会记得。”<br/>鲁兹想息事宁人，不过对方好像很坚持，瓦列说莱因哈特肯定说了什么话把对方惹毛了，我赞同他的观点。不过也有可能是对方本来就想找事儿。毕竟他们过去是很吃香的，在空军到来之前。<br/>班长露出无语的表情，走过去和那人协商了一下，最后是班长和他比。<br/>起初那个中尉没使出多少本事，我们看他留有余地，心下放松了些。但他渐渐发现吉尔菲艾斯经打，开始动起真格的了，出手比之前快了许多。班长几乎没有主动进攻，一直在拆招，以目前的状况来看，他还算应对得过来，不过继续这样下去结局可能不怎么乐观。<br/>见同伴和一个空军之间的战况胶着，陆战队的有些坐不住了，又不好上前帮忙，看了一眼莱因哈特，有些想和谈的味道。莱因哈特不理他，看两人继续打了一会儿，才站起来叫停。<br/>“你怎么对他放水？”<br/>我听到莱因哈特埋怨班长。我这才忽然想起班长是青年团出身，他过去也是近身作战的精英，只不过后来进入了空军学院，虽然疏忽了些高强度的专业训练，基本功却还在。<br/>“要是闹大了，下次他们还要找你麻烦。到时候我又不在怎么办？”<br/>这话听得我们仨挺不是滋味儿的，不过确实，要是我们对上他们可能只有挨打的份儿。<br/>“那又无所谓。关键是你刚才本来可以赢他的。”<br/>班长笑了，“人家是陆战队的，我可没有赢他的自信啊。”<br/>莱因哈特这下看起来不大高兴，回到座位上不再搭理他。老实说我没想通他不高兴的点在哪儿，他明明也没有多在意有没有分出胜负，而且让对方有所忌惮的目的也达到了。班长倒也不执着，转而问我们这附近哪儿有蛋糕房，嘱咐我们看着点儿莱因哈特便离开了。瓦列冲我俩揶揄地挤了挤眼，“少校像个小媳妇儿”，他用嘴型调侃道。我和鲁兹窃笑了一声，莱因哈特转过脸来瞧了我们一眼，我们立刻噤声。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯人呢？”<br/>他环顾了一周，问我们。<br/>“他去找蛋糕店了。”莱因哈特闻言没说话。<br/>一个海军中士走了进来，走到海军陆战队那桌，告诉他们要紧急集合。刚才还一个个态度狂妄的军官们立刻整顿军姿，训练有素地从俱乐部离开。对于这一表现，我不由对他们产生了点儿好感，毕竟是今后可能要协同作战的队伍。<br/>而内心的宽慰还没持续几分钟，我们忽然听到他们在外头破口大骂，仔细一听，原来是他们的车胎破了，被子弹打的。我们伸长了脖子看过去，四个胎都瘪了，备用胎也没被放过。<br/>“手法不错。”鲁兹评价道。我们互相看了一眼，觉得是班长干的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15.<br/>在食堂吃饭的时候，我和瓦列还有鲁兹在一张桌上，看着莱因哈特和班长两人在一旁单独一桌，似乎有种回到了军校时期的感觉。对于明天即将实施的进攻计划，我们都很兴奋，忍不住多聊了一会儿。我们已经不怎么在意班长和莱因哈特之间到底是什么关系了，或者说无论他们俩之间有什么，都不会动摇我们对他们的尊重。甚至我们暗中决定，要是有什么人想要拿他俩之间的亲密说事儿，我们绝不会姑息。<br/>明天一起行动的是第一大队直辖中队和第三大队的两个中队，鲁兹和瓦列祝我们好运。</p><p>16.<br/>我和一名中士一起被编为莱因哈特的僚机（我想我俩表现得还不错，但的确没法和吉尔菲艾斯相比），班长带着另外两名队员。莱因哈特的指挥明确而灵活，由于他高超的战斗技巧，我们掩护起来觉得十分轻松，偶尔我们获得了进攻的机会，他也十分慷慨地给予辅助。<br/>敌军对我们的空袭措手不及，第一天我们就拿下了约二十架的战果，差不多每两个人就有一人击落了敌机。莱因哈特对此很满意，不过并不多么骄傲，他也许对这种结果已经司空见惯。虽然我们比他更早入伍，战斗的经验却没有他丰富。<br/>过后班长问我们感觉怎么样，我们说很好，感觉行动很自如。他要我们不要太掉以轻心，战场上并不总这样。班长鼓舞人的角度和大队长不太一样，不过两人间并不冲突，颇有些互相完善的味道，这也是他们对彼此来说如此重要的原因吧。</p><p>17.<br/>胜利接踵而来。敌军在我们面前不堪一击，我们几乎每天都能击落几架敌机。虽然说不费吹灰之力有些狂妄，但整体的确很轻松，他们的上空防守很薄弱，我们的坦克军团也正在从他们的后方试图将他们包围。<br/>当中有一个小插曲，就在我们眼皮子下面发生的，那是个阳光明媚的上午，执勤的领班是班长，他带了我和另外一名队员到附近巡视。由于云层太厚，我们迷失了方向，当我们俯冲出云层时，发现了一个隐蔽的空军基地，我们大惊不已，班长立刻进行了上报，同时记录下这一片地形，打算组织好队伍过来奇袭。<br/>在我们准备悄无声息地撤退时，一组威风凛凛的重型战斗机四机编队直接冲着我们袭来，紧紧地咬住了我们的机尾。我们寡不敌众，只得躲在云层之间“盲飞”，对方的座机似乎也没有配备盲飞的装置，两方无谓地缠斗了一会儿，各自散去。<br/>刚冲出云层，我们再次惊讶地看到对方在向我们的基地方向飞去，班长立刻下令要我们准备好机枪，压下机头冲过去咬住了对方长机的机尾。三架僚机散开了摆开阵型，我和另外一名队员忐忑地趁虚而入，集中咬住一架相对孤立的僚机。对方的想法显然和我们一样，因为他们正在分成两组双机编队，其中一架僚机去追赶班长掩护他们的长机。<br/>我们混战了一阵，这伙人的实力相对强劲，我勉强击落了一架僚机，那个人打开座舱盖跳了下去。另外一名队员见证了我这一战果。不过我来不及欣赏那架飞机的坠落，我的机身就中了数弹，好在没伤到要害。<br/>“不要进攻。”<br/>无线电中突然传来班长的声音。<br/>“什么？”<br/>我和另外一名队员惊诧不已，“缪拉，你刚才已经击落了一架是吗？”<br/>“是——”<br/>“好，听好了，不要再进攻。”<br/>我们感到十分困惑（而且憋屈），不过还是听从指令停止了进攻，追上另两架僚机掩护班长。在我看来，吉尔菲艾斯十分游刃有余，他以蛇形机动靠近那架长机，最近的时候大约只有两个机身长度，接着环绕对方做出了极为高超的滚筒动作，似乎能从任何角度轻易将对方击落。这一系列的威胁行为让对方有所忌惮，最终带着剩下的两架僚机离开了。<br/>回来之后我们才知道在旁边驻扎的是我方的夜间战斗机联队，莱因哈特当日下午就接到了通报，大概是因为双方战机的损失被批评了，回来之后面色不善，但没有训我们（他也感到挺莫名的）。我的那架战果自然是没有了，没有受罚就算好的。班长过来说了几句扎心的好话（他没认出来对方也是我方部队，只不过那个被我击落的飞行员居然在我方占区直接选择了跳伞而不担心被俘虏，他感到有些可疑，但他觉得可疑的时候已经来不及了），然后又悄悄买蛋糕去了。我们总算知道他上次买蛋糕是为了什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18.<br/>白一号飞过的每一片天空都是帝国占区。白一号所在的每一块上空我们都拥有绝对的制空权。只要白一号起飞，我们就准备好了获胜。<br/>这段时间的运气不大好，但整体还在我们的掌控之下。敌军学聪明了，我们能感觉到他们在学习我们的战术，技巧也比刚开始好了不少。班长曾在我们第一次大获全胜时提醒我们战场并不总这样，我的确意识到了。之前我被击落了一次，打开座舱盖的时候右手被划伤，疗养了一阵，现在用力的时候还会抖，但开飞机没什么大碍。<br/>黑猪在夜间战斗机联队，这个消息还是莱因哈特告诉我们的，后来我们聚了一次。他也知道我们上次闹的乌龙事件，语气竟然很遗憾，说当时和我们对上的不是他有些可惜。我们很庆幸当时对上的不是黑猪，否则战况一定更激烈，恐怕莱因哈特就真要发脾气了。</p><p>19.<br/>第一大队直辖中队与第二大队的第4、5中队以及攻击机中队临时组成了一组进攻联队，我们迁到了沿海的另一片驻扎基地。由于战况激烈，往往下了飞机休息数小时后，又要立刻进行下一次飞行。接连不断的出勤令我们疲惫不堪。体力上我们稍有吃力，但胜利仍在向我们这边倾倒。<br/>今天的天气不太好，有点儿起雾，不适合当空作战，稍微可以喘口气。我接过班长的班，做好起飞的准备。天空呼啸过一组四机编队，为首的白一号从我们的头顶划过。红三号原本正在降落，见状低空盘旋了一阵，没有着陆。<br/>“要不我俩换一班吧。”他说。<br/>我知道班长在想什么，他有太久没和莱因哈特一起出勤了。对敌机来说，他们最讨厌的不是坏天气或是飞行的小鸟，而是白一号出现在他们身后，看到我方白一号的标识足以令他们方寸大乱。而红三号是仅次于白一号的存在，同样能对敌机起到威慑的作用。所以他俩常常被分开行动。<br/>“可是——”<br/>“我会向其他人说明的。”<br/>红三号换了一批僚机起飞了。我想他们不会距离白一号的位置太远。<br/>午休的时候我在躺椅上，睡得很好。醒来的时候看见鲁兹和瓦列似笑非笑地看着我（他俩在双璧带的队里，现在和我们一起在这边驻扎），面容肃穆。我心头一惊：“出什么事儿了？”<br/>“已经没事儿了。”瓦列说。<br/>原来巡逻的时候莱因哈特遇到了隐蔽在树林里的防空高射炮组，有两架僚机躲闪不及被击中，我们险些失去了宝贵的战斗机飞行员。班长果然就在不远的空域巡逻，他们最先赶过去，之后我们派出了攻击机中队对地攻击。<br/>跳伞的两名飞行员是被附近的海军巡逻舰打捞上来的，他俩运气都还不错，身上仅有几处擦伤。无人伤亡，只是战机有所损毁。班长的座机也遭到了炮击，不过还好，不算很严重。虚惊一场。事后白一号在我们基地待了一会儿，需要换班的时候才登机离去。离开前，莱因哈特紧紧地抱了一把吉尔菲艾斯，在众目睽睽之下吻了吻班长的额头。</p><p>20.<br/>随着逼近敌占区的重要防线，这是近段时间最艰难的一天。碧蓝的天空中混战一片，到处都是灰蒙蒙的浓烟，夹杂着引擎的轰鸣与机枪声，防空炮的回声不断响彻在山谷中。白一号已经连续飞了约有6小时，中途只加了两次油，没有任何休息。第三次加油时，指挥部强行命令他进行休整。如果是一个新手飞行员，在这种情况下被击落或许只需要十分钟。<br/>红三号也快没油了，两架僚机在替他掩护，他们一路与敌机缠斗，试图将它们引到我方的巡洋舰射程内。对方却没有上当，而是一再地潜入云层。我们并没有及时意识到云层里居然还藏着三架飞机，他们的目标全都是红三号。当红三号再次追逐对方靠近云层时，吉尔菲艾斯发现了他们，当机立断地拉出一个大迎角机动试图锁住距离他最近的那架敌机。<br/>我们立刻分出两组三机编队上前支援，但那是个陷阱，靠岸的峡谷里藏着一排高射炮，也正瞄准着红三号。这次他没那么幸运。红三号的左侧机翼与机腹都直接遭到了炮击，我们看着红三号在空中冒烟，机身迅速地向下倾斜，由于吉尔菲艾斯及时调整了航向，他的座机避免了坠入森林，直接向海面冲去。<br/>整个过程中红三号发生了两次爆炸。我们看到红三号的座舱盖被打开了，但似乎并没看到有人跳出来。他的弹射装置卡住了吗？他的伞包卡住了吗？他到底跳了还是没跳？<br/>我们每个人都在枪林弹雨中焦急地瞪大眼睛，可浓烟下根本什么都看不清。没有坠落的物体，也没有看到撑开的降落伞。<br/>“红三号！”<br/>无线电中听起来是莱因哈特抢过了对讲机，“红三号，收到答复！”<br/>我们屏息着倾听。<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯！”<br/>他又喊了一次。指挥室内一片死寂。<br/>“——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯！”<br/>莱因哈特喊了最后一声，猛地丢下对讲机。在我的视野中，远处的白一号起飞了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.<br/>一种因孤注一掷的徒劳而生的消极笼罩在我们联队。<br/>经过一周的打捞，除了漂浮在海洋上的机骸零件外一无所获。没有吉尔菲艾斯的影子。临边的乡镇与森林也经过了严密的搜查，同样没有着落。红三号坠海的地点既不靠岸，周围也没有我方海军的舰队，只有一片汪洋的大海。我们都心知肚明，他大概已经沉入海底了。<br/>失去任何一位战斗机飞行员都是巨大的损失。我们失去了一个优秀的战斗机飞行员，更失去了一位亲密的战友。<br/>莱因哈特有三天没有出勤，我们都认为他不想打仗了。所幸在经过一次反击的重创后，敌军也暂时没有了动静。莱因哈特似乎很自责，认为自己要是当时没有离开战场，吉尔菲艾斯就不会遇难。我们没有任何人这样想，但越是有能力的人越是将万事的责任都扛在肩上。<br/>最后是干冰去找了莱因哈特。他再次出现时，我们都吓了一跳，他的眼神非常吓人。和过去的吓人不一样，莱因哈特过去是因为目光冷冽严厉才令人心生畏惧，可现在他的眼神看起来就像内心深处有什么熄灭了一样，没有一丝生气。这让他原本就没有杂质的浅色眼珠看起来仿佛不属于人类了。<br/>我忽然想到过去我们一同在军校时，吉尔菲艾斯一本正经地说“如果在战场上出了什么意外，对对方很不公平”。他站在军人的角度，以女孩儿为对象作出的这个假设。我想姑娘们一定很难承受这种失去。战争让很多姑娘都失去了自己的致亲爱人。她们的勇敢的战士用自己的生命换来和平，而给她们留下了无尽的需要勇气去抚平的伤痛。可莱因哈特是一名军人，要是战争让一名同样赴死的军人也失去了自己的爱人呢？在这种时候，难道一名战士会比一个远在故乡的姑娘更坚强吗？</p><p>22.<br/>莱因哈特的指挥一切正常，依然冷静、果断、精准、高效，可就是一切正常，我们才觉得不正常。莱因哈特看起来非常坚强，我们宁愿他不，我们宁愿他像普通人那样发脾气也好、崩溃地大哭一场也好，可什么都没有。因为无论是发脾气还是怎样，我们很清楚这样的莱因哈特只有班长才能哄好。但吉尔菲艾斯不在这里，所以别无他法。<br/>夜间战斗机联队的和我们说白一号晚上总是飞到海上去。我们都知道他不可能找到他想要的答案，也许他自己其实也不想找到答案。</p><p>23.<br/>红三号的尾翼作为吉尔菲艾斯的遗物本该归还给他的父母，不过过了几天，我又在长官的房间里看到了红三号的尾翼。不说我们也知道，没有找到遗体就不算确认死亡，这就是莱因哈特还在坚持的原因。<br/>我们很诧异地看到莱因哈特开始喝酒了。我没忘记他过去在酒馆里对酒鬼露出的嫌恶的表情，在庆功宴上他也向来浅尝辄止。他是个极度自律的人，所以我们没想到他会开始喝酒，虽然他从来不会喝得醉醺醺的。我想他没醉过，他恐怕很想醉，却又很讨厌醉。许多醉鬼都讨厌醒来，而醉酒的萎靡状态和醒来，都是莱因哈特不能面对的东西。醉和不醉似乎都没办法令他感到解脱。<br/>他继续留在这里带领我们一次又一次地出征，除了他一定要让战争继续赢下去外，也许是身为军人的荣耀和他自身的骄傲不允许他终结自己的生命。但他同样没有活下去的意志，白一号每每奋不顾身地跃进混战中时，我时常这么认为。一个人最勇敢的时候不是站在所有人的前面的时候，而是当他想保护的人也在场与他并肩作战的时候。我早就该从他们身上看到这个道理了。<br/>勇敢是建立在恐惧之上的概念，莱因哈特现在并不勇敢，因为他谈不上恐惧。</p><p>24.<br/>敌方的投降在我们的意料之内，一个阳光灿烂没有云的白天，从后方传来我们不用再打仗的消息。我们立刻停下对敌军的试探，防备地做着撤退。对方显然还没有接到他们已经投降的消息，困惑地追了上来，又怏怏而去。<br/>我们守在基地，等待下达最终的通知。莱因哈特从指挥部里出来，拍了一下我的肩膀，和我说想去兜兜风。我点了点头，感到有些意外。他的语气听起来疲惫不堪，面上却是前所未有的放松，或许是因为我们总算胜利了，彻底的胜利。<br/>地勤人员们在统一听训，我上前去替他简单地检查了一下翼面，没什么问题后，告诉他可以起飞了。<br/>白一号轻飘飘地腾空了，我看着它渐远的背影，忽然感觉这架所向披靡的战机很孤独。<br/>白一号飞过的每一片天空都是帝国占区，白一号所在的每一块上空我们都拥有绝对的制空权。只要有白一号在，没有任何人会怀疑我们会失败。<br/>在我们赢得战争的这一天，是我最后一次见到白一号。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25.<br/>“白一号呢？”<br/>午休结束之后，负责维护白一号的地勤组员问我。<br/>“上午已经走了，说是去兜风。”我指向海对面的方向。<br/>对方愣了，“上午就走了？机油加了吗？”<br/>我心头一惊，有些糊涂：“什么意思？他的飞机没油了吗？”<br/>“油箱见底了。因为停战的消息，还没来得及给他加。”<br/>如果油箱见底的话，飞行员自查一定会发现，可莱因哈特起飞时几乎没有犹豫。他可能没有自查，这是他职业生涯中唯一一次技术性失误，又或许是没有被刻意避免的意外。我立刻上报了这一消息，与另外几名队员迅速钻进座机。我们没有任何犹豫，径直飞向了红三号遇难的那片海域。</p><p>26.<br/>我们原本希望能将他们的尾翼存放在一起，但吉尔菲艾斯的尾翼最终归还给了他的双亲，莱因哈特的尾翼也交给了他姐姐，他留在世上唯一的亲人。我们尊重莱因哈特，因而这位女士也赢得了我们的尊敬。我们很惊讶这对姐弟俩之间如此不同，莱因哈特身上有着与他姐姐截然相反的使人振奋的、热血沸腾的因子，而她看起来十分哀伤，是一位被忧愁笼罩的妇人。<br/>我们想告诉她她的弟弟是一位了不起的军人，一位英勇无畏的充满了智慧的战斗机飞行员，一个任何人都甘愿在他麾下为他所指挥的领导者——以此来鼓励她，但我们没说话。她看起来并不关心这些，她所剩的只有一个写满了属于她弟弟生前的荣耀的机翼。<br/>我们离开了。没过多久我就放弃了晋升，决定了退役。我们当中有的人仍在继续从戎，也有的人转而做了特技飞行员，或者在飞行学校中执教，也有人和我一样，打算去工厂谋得一职或做些生意。这场战争的胜利让每个人都很兴奋，尽管不包括我，或者只是不包括现在的、刚刚失去了两位可亲可敬的战友的我。不久就会有人忘记战争中的苦痛，忘记那些为我们这些活着的人牺牲的面孔，甚至忘记了这场战争的初衷。我不想忘记那些。</p><p>end<br/>陈年的战伤时不时就会发作、刺痛，令我想起那段做梦般的岁月。我的孩子们现在比我入伍的时候还要年长，但他们依法服了两年兵役之后并没有继续当兵。我很庆幸也有些遗憾。<br/>老兵聚会之后，黑猪告诉我市政广场上修建了一座空军博物馆，他还没来得及去，听说有点儿东西。那儿离我家挺远的，不过我还是去了。当然我没抱什么想法。<br/>步入博物馆正门，一张墙上陈列着整齐的战机微缩模型，我能从上面认出我曾驾驶过哪几个型号，它们被制作得十分精确，介绍牌上也指明了几号展厅中能看到这些战后留存的实物。我走过几个展厅，展出的的确都是货真价实的战机，有的还保留着珍贵的原始尾翼。但我感到自己像个外人一般，既与这些曾在弹火烟云中穿梭如燕、如今满身锈蚀吐息微弱的战机格格不入，也与展厅中其他的或漠然或激情的观众格格不入。<br/>最后一个也是最大的一个展厅约有一个足球场那么大，正中央竖立着一块透明玻璃罩，笔直地指向上空，周围留出一圈空地供行人流通。我下意识地顺着玻璃罩仰起头，镂空的天窗投射下碧蓝如洗的天空，两架比翼齐飞的战斗机一前一后地勾勒出翱翔于天际般的优美剪影。<br/>第一眼，我以为这是50年前我从空军军官学校毕业时飞行演练上的型号，这两架保持着完全一致的飞行动作的战斗机正是那场演练中唯一一组双机编队。但深刻的记忆令我轻易地识别出这两架机身上白一号和红三号的标识，它们画满了战绩的尾翼在日照下熠熠生辉，灵动得恍如昨日重现。<br/>这一刻我产生了错觉，我回到了学校，那场演练完美地落幕，没有出任何差错；我回到了战场上，在红三号即将坠海时，白一号带着它双双安全地降临在我方阵地；我回到了驻扎营地，看着胜利来临的那天白一号与红三号一起欢庆地飞向大海另一边属于我们的对岸。如果一切能够错位，那也许就刚好了。<br/>但我清晰地记得机库里那架再也不会出勤的红三号，记得白一号最后一次头也不回地起飞时独自在地面投下的阴影。那两个人在墓碑上印下青春永驻的笑脸，留下一帮老小子变成惹人厌的老头。<br/>无数次我们并肩作战的引擎声在我耳旁呼啸，无线电中传来人民的欢呼，胜利的赞歌响起时，那些恸哭的人们只能悄无声息地任喜悦的泪水将他们一同淹没，因为我们已经获得了太多，尽管我们为这场胜利做出了无法挽回的牺牲。<br/>我注视着那对安静地盘旋在碧蓝天空下的白一号与红三号，深吸一口气，立正，行军礼——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>